


Boots

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Foreplay, Multi, Smut adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #Kinkmas2020 Day 4: boots
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 9





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> "Fashion is the armour to survive everyday life."
> 
> \- Bill Cunningham

It was a firm belief of yours that the clothing you choose to wear conveyed something to the people you interacted with. When meeting with powerful men who you need on your side you generally chose heels and a pencil skirt. When interviewing children for research you liked to wear jeans and colourful sweaters. When you were in the mood to be pursued by either of your lovers there were a specific set of boots you’d put on, letting them know you wanted the chase, to be seduced, almost hunted by them. It was a very particular mood that required the wearing of these boots, one that was dampened by expressing your desires verbally so the boot code was an ideal alternative communication tool. They made you feel sexy and powerful, and they had the benefit of being far less conspicuous than a collar which was what sealed the decision to wear them into work one day.

Emily and Spencer had been gone over a week on a case and were due back later this morning. Knowing that they planned to put in a full days work once back and you would have ample opportunities to walk by in your boots before they could get you home set your blood thumping between your thighs. Pairing them with dark jeans that made your ass look fantastic and a light grey sweater you applied a little makeup and tousled your freshly dried hair. Work casual was the goal for the rest of your colleagues, with only your partners knowing the true intent behind your choices.

Penelope had poked her head into your office around 11 to say the jet had landed and to invite you to a coffee and pastry buffet she had set up for the returning agents. You were sat at the break room table sampling the different offerings when the members of the BAU arrived in and gladly joined you. Spencer came over to you first, pressing a kiss to your hair and pouring himself a large sweetened coffee. You extracted the chocolate doughnut with sprinkles you’d stashed for him from its hiding place and he beamed excitedly at you, dropping into the chair beside you to devour the treat. Emily brought up the rear of the party, typing something on her phone before admiring Garcia’s handiwork. With Spencer absorbed in his sugary meal, it was Em who noticed the boots first. You’d been watching her carefully and could spot the slight eyebrow arch and small grin they elicited in your girlfriend.

Digging your phone out of the tight pocket of your jeans you subtly opened the message she had sent you. ‘You’re topping from the bottom Ms Y/L/N. I like it.’ You snorted into your mug and covered it unconvincingly with a cough, utterly blindsided by her response. You couldn’t believe she’s just quoted 50 Shades to you, you’d watched the movies after Spencer confessed he had no idea what they were aside from the wild popularity they had enjoyed in the mid-2010s. Aesthetically they were pretty films but the wild inaccuracies they portrayed of a lifestyle you regularly practised were laughable at best and disturbingly abusive at worst. You’d never expected her to quote them except to scathingly discredit their message. It was a truly brilliant move on her part, and you mused for a few moments before replying. You heard the snort she let out as you exited the BAU offices, too afraid you’d give yourself away if you stayed to see her reaction to your ‘10 points to Gryffindor’ text and you strutted back to your office with a mischievous grin spreading across your face. This was going to be a fun day.


End file.
